


Карточный король

by sakuramai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BAMF Superbi Squalo, BAMF Varia, Character Study, F/M, Family Drama, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Genderbending, Genderswap, Hidden Depths, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Love Triangles, Psychological Drama, Rule 63, This is some serious shit, Varia has secrets, skull joins varia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Скалл думала, что самое сложное позади: политическая помолвка заключена. Оставалось лишь расписаться под собственным приговором. Но стоило ей купить подвенечное платье, как жених скончался при загадочных обстоятельствах. Кто и из каких побуждений сорвал сделку? Чтобы спасти Скалл? Или погубить?
Relationships: Mammon | Viper & Skull, Skull & Varia, Skull/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Superbi Squalo/Skull, Superbi Squalo/female Skull, Xanxus/female Skull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Карточный король

**1\. Раскат (колокола)**  
Леви прятался от неё долго.  
Несмотря на массивную фигуру немаленького веса, цепочки, кожаные сапоги и зонтики, его шаг был лёгок, а дыхание — тихо. Даже когда Скалл искала его, то не могла найти; горничные и дворецкие лишь разводили руками. Однако, на прикроватном столике её спальни время от времени появлялись записки с вензелями — женским почерком — о том, чем интересовалась невеста мёртвого шефа Варии.

И однажды она его всё-таки застала.  
Скалл была уверена на сто процентов, что Леви сам позволил ей его найти — совершенно случайно и мимоходом.

На территории Варии располагалась совсем крохотная католическая часовня, того же камня и стиля, что и особняк. Скалл и сама не знала, зачем решила однажды зайти туда; ей иногда мерещились свои мёртвые, она старалась их лишний раз не будить.

Леви смотрел на статую Девы Марии. Огни свечей делали его фигуру темнее обычного.

— Как расследование? — спросил он глухо, не здороваясь и не оборачиваясь.

— Медленно, — не без вздоха ответила Скалл. Ей больше нечего было сказать. Она не хотела политического брака с Занзасом, но альянс был ей (и Каркассе) очень нужен. Жених вёл себя со своей невестой ожидаемо: как победитель и мизогинист. Нельзя требовать большего от ребёнка, которого вскормила улица и воспитала смерть. Скалл блестела клычками и терпела. А потом он умер на полуслове, и весь мир мафии уставился на её одинокую фигуру. Надо было встать во главе расследования, попытаться отмыть запятнанную честь.  
Она никогда особо не любила задания личного характера. Слишком много всего за ними стояло.

После долгой паузы Леви заговорил снова, медленно и будто через силу.  
— … у нас было ещё одно Облако. До тебя. Занзас взял его сам, никого не спросив. Он едва иммигрировал из Ирана. Скуало злился. Говорил, от таких мусульман одни проблемы. Они не знают чужой культуры и не хотят знать. Занзас не послушал. Они долго спорили … а потом араб изнасиловал и зарезал нашу Эвелин. Она англичанка … была. Смотрела за особняком.

Леви медленно обернулся и встретился с ней чёрным, тяжелым, уставшим взглядом.

— Я убил его, — признался, не мигая. И уточнил, — араба. Бельфегор заставил его покаяться. Луссурия не давал ему сдохнуть до признания каждого греха. Вайпер стёрла его имя с лица земли … Когда Занзас узнал, что араба больше нет, он был в ярости. Сквало сказал ему пойти к чёрту, потому что Эвелин была в особняке всегда. Она следила, чтобы мы ели самую лучшую еду, чтобы были деньги на ремонт. Она, — его голос дрогнул, — научила меня писать, а Бельфегора — говорить по-английски. Вайпер нравилось, как Эвелин подавала чай. Они собирались втроём с Луссурией на кухне и общались, — Леви отвернулся. — Занзас сказал, что ему плевать; что она могла быть шпионкой дона Тимотео; что он её не выбирал, а араба, убившего, выбирал. Они со Скуало подрались.

У Скалл почему-то пересохло в горле. Она сглотнула.  
— Я … расследую немного другое убийство, Леви.

— Знаю, — тихо отозвался он, не отрывая взгляда от Девы Марии. Больше Гроза ничего не сказал.  
**  
2\. Мечты о Солярисе**  
— Есть одна притча, — сказал Скуало, глядя с балкона на простирающийся понизу сад.

В воздухе стоял аромат роз, припорошенных вечерней влагой; их жемчужные, багряно-бархатные и абрикосовые головки сонно качались на легком южном ветру. У Скуало чуть дёргались пальцы на руке из живой плоти, как будто ему хотелось закурить, но он себя одёргивал. Возможно и его лёгкие задыхались от свежего и сладкого аромата варийских сумерек.

— Один чудак пошёл снежной зимой в лес; то ли за мясом, то ли за пушниной, чёрт его знает. И попал в настоящий буран. Не видно ни зги, холодно, все следы замело, а жить страшно хотелось. Ну и он решил переждать. Построил наспех себе вигвам, или хатку, или как это называется. А метель всё шла и шла. И он понял, что мёрзнет, и что силы кончаются ждать. Чудак был Туманом. Его Пламя создавало, но не грело. Тогда он выдумал себе дрова, и огонь, и тёплую одежду. И еду себе выдумал. Казалось бы, выдумками сыт не будешь, но он обманул самого себя и выжил. Буран кончился, он выбрался и дошёл до дома, где ему уже начали крест колотить.

Скалл глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Носоглотку приятно щекотали розы.  
— Значит, ты думаешь, то же самое и с любовью?

— Не со всякой, — поморщился Скуало, как будто Скалл ну очень сильно утрировала. Она и не собиралась, честно, просто слова звучали как-то … — Вот сама скажи: зачем ты любила Реборна?

— Не знаю, — опустила она взгляд. Мраморный балкон, ярко-синий от вечера. — Хотелось быть с ним. Всегда. Не физически, а так, знаешь, по-женски. И дружить хотелось. Хотелось … пойти с ним рука об руку. Я понимаю теперь, что дело было не во мне. Просто некоторые люди не умеют любить, вот и всё. Не умеют и не хотят научиться. Нет, я отпустила его, правда. Не думаю о нём, не пишу, не звоню, не ищу поводов встретиться. Другое дело, что, как сказал один режиссёр, невыраженное никогда не забывается.

— А Занзаса? — Скуало пристально посмотрел на неё. Ореол укороченных серебряных волос контрастировал с сумерками словно бледное привидение. — Занзаса ты любила?

Скалл вспомнила свою первую ночь в Варии после заключения помолвки. Как жених, вломившись без спроса, сорвал с неё ночное бельё, блестя хищным взглядом. Вспомнила своё сопротивление, отчаянное, но без намерения убить, (иначе бы всё пропало), как её всё же пересилили и вжали в постель.  
Вспомнила неистовый секс, без прелюдий и смазки, когда нутро сжималось от боли, а не от желания, как тихо плакала, пока он тянул её за волосы, вбиваясь глубоко и быстро. Вспомнила его удаляющуюся нагую спину, пока он шёл прочь, не закрыв дверь, не извинившись, бросив её одну, грязную, униженную на рваной простыни. Утром она похрамывала на обе ноги и прятала следы грубых укусов и засосов под шарфом.  
Вечером он сорвал шарф и велел ходить так.  
Занзас был пьян, поэтому Скалл сломала ему нос и скрылась до того, как стихла ругань из его кабинета. А ночь провела, дремля в шкафу какой-то всеми забытой комнаты, сжавшись в комочек, стараясь дышать как можно тише.

— Нет, — на выдохе прошептала она. Взглянула с опаской на Скуало. — Пойми, чтобы любить такое, надо быть мазохисткой или не иметь собственного характера. Я не могла … Не могла, понимаешь?

Капитан Варии положил тёплую ладонь на её плечо. Сказал, глядя в сторону:  
— Не парься. — И добавил, — никто тебя не винит.

В конце концов, все всё видели.

**3\. Игра на бокалах**  
Накануне свой гибели Занзас отсутствовал. Как и во время неё. Старинный особняк пустовал, и Скалл с упоением гуляла по нему, наступая на подолы собственных платьев и юбок. Ей нравилось чувствовать себя принцессой (даже при таком принце). Ещё больше ей нравилось общаться с офицерами Варии. Жених ревновал и срывал агрессию, если видел Скалл за разговором с другим мужчиной. Он не мог не бояться, что она изменит ему, ведь это было бы проще простого. Раз Занзас не смог пересилить себя и дать ей нужное, логично, что ей хотелось бы получить это от кого-нибудь другого.

Скалл всего лишь хотелось поговорить с кем-то, кто не её подчинённый, и обитатели особняка Варии понимали и чувствовали её нужду. Но пока в доме присутствовал Занзас, лишь Скуало рисковал говорить с ней. Даже если дело кончалось пролитой кровью. От обвинений в свой адрес Супербиа отмахивался, как от назойливых мух, но стоило Занзасу назвать свою невесту шлюхой или кем-то подобным, Дождь свирепел по щелчку пальцев.  
… Скалл было совестно раз за разом ставить в опалу капитана Варии, но он, поразительным образом, никогда не был против.

С отъездом же Занзаса её нужда в общении день за днём стала удовлетворять себя, как затягивающаяся рана.  
Поздним вечером Бельфегор тихими шагами вплыл в зимний сад, где она читала, и опустил перед ней пузатый бокал, до краев наполненный чернильным вином.  
Скалл послушно пригубила.

— Не могу определить сорт, — призналась. — Выдержано в деревянной бочке. Вино сухое, но не горчит; значит, подозреваю, урожай скорее поздний, чем ранний. Мне кажется, здесь нотки вишни? Или граната? По цвету вино южное. Мне кажется, оно молодое … Но легкий дубовый привкус сбивает с толку. Твоя винодельня?

Принц расплылся в улыбке:  
— Наше Облако не плебей. — Длинные пальцы забрали у неё бокал; Бельфегор тоже сделал глоток. Наверное, чтобы показать, что оно не отравлено. Благородно с его стороны. — Винодельня в Провансе, урожай августовский. Нравится?

Аркобалено со знанием дела покивала головой.  
— Оно довольно легкое, непринуждённое, но что-то как-то или хочется еще, или уже достаточно. В этом плюс; значит, на свиданиях самое то, или чтобы язык развязать, или расслабиться. Вкусное.

Бельфегор поставил бокал обратно на стол. Там оставалось примерно три четверти.

— Тогда допивай, — улыбнулся, но как-то мягче обычного. — И ложись спать.

И добавил почти в дверях, не оборачиваясь:  
— Босс решил задержаться на своём острове.

У Скалл резко пересохло во рту:  
— … На сколько?

Бельфегор пожал плечами. Полуобернулся. Она почувствовала его скрытый чёлкой взгляд, заметивший её бледность и пальцы, нервно вцепившиеся в бокал.  
Голос Урагана ответил тихо и мягко:

— На сколько потребуется.

**4\. Мёртвый сад.**  
— Мефистофель.

— Будь здорова.

— Очень смешно, — прогнусавила Вайпер. Шмыгнула носом. Кто-то не любил ни простужаться, ни лечиться. Наколдовала себе носовой платок с радужными змейками, громко высморкалась. Платок послушно растаял в небытие.— Имя садовника. Мефистофель. Он у нас один на всю усадьбу.

Скалл оглядела ровные ряды роз, пионов, лилий, нарциссов. Зацепилась взглядом за тёмный плющ, ползущий по особняку, за аллеи, прикрытые широкими арками, на которых тоже что-то росло, создавая естественные зелёные крыши. Фонтаны. Старые деревья и кусты переплетались будто случайно, создавая впечатление одомашненного леса. Тёплый воздух пах сухими сосновыми иголками.

— Именно поэтому все растения в саду подозрительно готические?

— Ты думаешь, какой Вария использует компост?

— Оу …

— Именно.

— Мне почему-то всегда казалось, что трупный яд столько же вреден для почвы, сколько для человека.

Вайпер задумчиво сложила руки в замок и приподняла голову:  
— Об этом можешь спросить Бельфегора. Если очень хочется. А вообще, всем нравится сад. Очень приятное место. Мефистофелю хорошо платят за его работу.

— А, — поняла Скалл. — Вария удобряет растения натуральным путём, или как это называется. Можно посыпать землю пеплом от сгоревшего мусора, а можно … прахом?

— В точку, — хмыкнула Вайпер. — Кладбище костей через пару сотен лет станет значительной археологической находкой. Призраки по розовым кустам не сидят, но, возможно, тот мальчишка из Вонголы, со странными представлениями о прическе, словит бэд трип.

— Ты о Рокудо Мукуро? — уточнила Скалл.  
Вайпер многозначительно промолчала.

**5\. Тяжёлый свинец**  
_Несмотря на такое важное событие, кабинет капитана Варии отдавал тишиной.  
На самом деле, если бы до помолвки ей кто сказал, что Супербиа так хорошо умеет молчать или держать тон, она бы рассмеялась. Слишком хороший образ он себе создал. В конце концов, чем громче говоришь, тем меньше тебе уделяют внимания, тем реже приглядываются. Никто не ожидает броска кобры от быка, но ведь человек не зря был водружен Дарвином на пьедестал.  
Скалл не сказала бы, что и её день проходил шумно — она ожидала куда больше разговоров и телефонных звонков.  
В воздухе пахло свежим молотым кофе. Мерно тикали старинные часы. За окнами низко летали чайки, крича и гогоча, предрекая испорченную погоду. Облака висели низкой тёмно-серой пеленой и клубились от быстрого ветра. Душный запах роз путался в занавесках.  
Капитан молча курил, глядя в окно стеклянным взглядом. Окурки уже не помещались в пепельнице. Скалл кашлянула._

_— Цунаёши прислал официальное письмо с соболезнованиями, — сообщила собранно и нейтрально, — Почти без ошибок написал на итальянском, что ему очень жаль. Спрашивает, не нужна ли помощь в расследовании._

_Протезные пальцы смяли недотлевшую сигарету.  
— Не нужна ли помощь в расследовании, — раздражённо спародировал Скуало писклявый и ломкий голосок будущего Десятого. Съязвил, — много ли они понимают, шавки японские?!_

_Скалл продолжила на него моргать, не меняя выражения лица.  
Скуало, глядя на неё, нахмурился._

_— Это потеря Варии, — сухо сообщил он. — Если тебе не лень, напиши или скажи мелким устрицам, чтобы не совали свой нос, куда не следует. Или Луссурия этим займётся. У него талант писать всякие возвышенные письма. А вот дону Тимотео лучше позвони, как несостоявшаяся родня. Занзас, конечно, так и не разобрался со своим комплексом брошенного бедного и несчастного, но старика всё равно жаль. По-человечески жаль._

_Супербиа отвернулся, взлохматив свои снова короткие волосы, пушистые от резко сменившейся гравитации.  
У Скалл замер на языке вопрос, но она промолчала.  
Она еще была не настолько Вария, чтобы спрашивать._

**5\. Запах пудры и мускуса**  
— Ты чувствуешь это, душечка? — тихо спросил Луссурия своим дымчатым голосом. Глаз не было видно из-под очков, но Скалл физически ощущала на себе его взгляд:  
— Чувствуешь?

Тепло чужой кожи, блестящей от пота под пальцами; тело, затянутое шёлковыми шнурами туго-натуго в корсет не по фигуре, не по телу, не по профессии. Аромат крашеных перьев и очень дорогой помады. Тонкие нотки афродизиака в воздухе.  
Его не было здесь, он отсутствовал. Интересно, чем он пользовался? Кокаином? Чем-то наверняка элегантным.

— Чувствуешь? — выдохнул Луссурия, наклонив голову так, что в ушах заблестел жёлтым перезвон серёжек.  
Солнечный офицер Варии был тёплым; тёплым как старые ажурные лампы в дорогих борделях, как проститутка, которой сунули в бюст тысячу баксов за накладные ресницы или хороший минет.  
Скалл вдохнула поглубже.

— А чего тут не чувствовать? — спросила.

Так пах мирный договор между двумя Огнями.  
И хотя ее Солнцем всегда был Реборн, и ему суждено было остаться одним-единственным, ведь цепи Аркобалено так просто не порвать, в жилах заскользило новое золото.  
Луссурия принимал её, как мать принимает сироту в свой дом. Мать убивала своих любовников, когда видела в них неискренность, и привозила трупы мрачному садовнику, чтобы тот на чужих костях выращивал самые прекрасные цветы.

Луссурии тоже нравилось затягивать себя в корсет, надевать платье и, под тусклыми огнями старинных люстр и канделябров, скользить по особняку тоскующим призраком, лелеющим разбитое сердце и тяжёлое прошлое. Дружба Скалл и Луссурии была лишь вопросом времени: некоторые хобби объединяют быстрее общей крови.

В Варии Облако принимали, видели в ней свою. Делили с ней очаг добровольно и гостеприимно, особенно после смерти Занзаса, когда его запреты осыпались пеплом.  
И ей, по правде говоря, хотелось остаться.

**6\. Не покидай меня, безумная мечта**  
— Говорят, у Аркобалено бывают проблемы с памятью, — щёлкнул Скуало зажигалкой Зиппо. Сигарету он держал протезной ладонью; тренировал мелкую моторику, возможно. — Когда еще существовала школа маленьких мафиози, я сдавал тебе на вождение. А ты и не помнишь.

Скалл мучительно нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить события почти пятнадцатилетней давности. Виновато покачала головой:

— Вообще как в тумане. Не знаю, почему так. Тот же Верде придумывает заново свои же велосипеды. Что-то помню, конечно, но мутно и отрывками.

Скуало выпустил носом длинную струю белесого дыма. Сидя вот так, вальяжно раскинувшись на диване, широко расставив длинные ноги, он напоминал китайского дракона — худого, ловкого. Скалл почему-то не могла отвести от него взгляда.

— Школа маленьких мафиози, (интернат, по сути), была настоящим издевательством над детьми, — произнес он со злым упоением. — Всё проплатила Вонгола. На тот момент она была почти монополистом на чёрном рынке Италии. Так сказать, «золотой век» Семьи, пришедший на правление, что удивительно, женщины. Вонгола стала разваливаться и сдавать позиции лишь только после смерти Даниэлы. Она, кстати, как оказалось, была против затеи со школой. И правильно. Её сынок, не нюхавший пороха, решил поиграть в доброго короля. — Затянулся глубоким вдохом. Выдохнул. — И заплатил за это слишком большую цену.

— Ты думаешь, поэтому его сыновей убили?

— Разумеется, — фыркнул Скуало. — Я с ними учился. Со всеми, кроме Занзаса. Тимотео боялся, что пасынка будут обижать. Точнее, что тот каждого своего обидчика похоронит, а потом со всеми рассчитаться не выйдет. Преподы лбы разбивали, кланяясь наследникам Вонголы. Дети же из Альянса наследовали не только отцовские папье-маше, но и всякие обидки, вендетты. Кто-то от стресса и прочего оканчивал жизнь пораньше. Кому-то с этим помогали. Я жил с Конём в одной комнате; его как-то раз чуть в ковре не утащили. Мы сбросили зачинщиков с крыши, подделав слезливое прощальное письмо, что, мол, гомики, и жить так больше не могут. Коня, блять, пытаться утащить? — Скуало покачал головой. — Серьёзно? Пидарасы. А девки там были шлюшными. После уроков этикета они учились быть хорошими секс-куклами. Кто не вышел замуж, в основном, умер от венерических по переулкам.

Он снова затянулся.

— Кому действительно эта хрень помогла, так это детям автономных убийц.

— Да, слушай, вспомнила! — воскликнула Скалл. — Меня туда Реборн экзаменатором позвал незадолго до того, как мы стали детьми, на вождение. А сам у девочек на стрельбу принимал, ну и вербовал их, конечно. Сейчас жалеет, — ухмыльнулась, — Бьянки его в конец достала.

— Ты меня не вербовала, — после паузы сказал Скуало.

Скалл в тот момент искреннее пожалела, что Проклятие подпортило ей память. Как она ни силилась вспомнить, подросток-Супербиа в голове не возникал. А судя по его виду, это было важно. Почему-то это было очень даже важно. Чёрт.

— Наверное, мне показалось, что тебе это не нужно, — осторожно предположила она. — Обычно «автономные» мафиози, особенно совсем юные, быстро умирают без покровителя. Сначала Каркасса пару десятков таких набрала из вашего интерната, потом Каваллоне эстафету подхватили. Жалко спускать талантливые кадры на пушечное мясо. Но ты никогда не был обычным, так ведь?

Скуало взглянул на неё исподлобья. У него примерно такой же длины волосы были в мафиозной школе, он сам говорил. Причёска ему шла. Капитан Варии выглядел с ней свободнее.

— Я многим тебе обязан, по правде говоря, — задумчиво произнёс он.  
И сменил тему.  
Плохо, плохо иметь дырявую память.

**7\. Цена жизни**  
— Сколько стоит человеческая жизнь? — спросила её Вайпер.  
Скалл, находясь в творческом настроении, готовила им лазанью на ужин. Туман долгое время молча сидела рядом с бокалом вина, витая в своих мыслях. Так она вела себя, когда её что-то беспокоило, или когда хотелось чем-то поделиться. А потом и спросила из ниоткуда.

— А?

— Я говорю, — Вайпер выдержала паузу, — сколько для тебя стоит человеческая жизнь?

Скалл пожала плечами, продолжая помешивать в сковородке томатный соус.  
— Смотря чья. Насильников и педофилов убиваю бесплатно.

— А если, предположим, тебе поступил заказ на морально «серого» человека, не хорошего, но и не плохого?

У Скалл невольно расправились плечи.  
В мире мафии их учили, что разрыв Гармонии Неба с Элементами был невероятной болью, когда физической, когда психологической. Кто-то сходил с ума. Кто-то умирал в муках. Кто-то добровольно шагал в могилу со своим сюзереном. И она думала … она много раз думала, почему смерть Луче прошла так незаметно для Аркобалено. Та же свадьба с Занзасом подразумевала союз Пламени, эдакий ритуал; обручившись, вдова могла бы и не оправиться от потери мужа.

Ей не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы видеть, как Вайпер, сняв капюшон, задумчиво буравила взглядом свой бокал.

— Я, — Скалл помялась, — смотрю по ситуации. И ты знаешь ведь, что предпочитаю убивать только тех, кто заслужил.

— А если, в теории, не то, что бы заслужил, но ты знаешь, что его смерть облегчит всем жизнь? И это истина?

— Всем?

— Что?

— Его смерть облегчит жизнь всем? До единого?

— Да.

Скалл достала из кухонного шкафа бокал. Налила себе вина. С удивлением отметила, что бутылка приехала из частной тулузской винодельни. Пино нуар, моносорт. Осенний фруктово-цветочный букет. Насколько она помнила, старинный род Супербиа происходил из Тулузы.

— Если другого выхода действительно нет, — медленно произнесла Скалл, — то я бы постаралась сделать дело максимально безболезненно и незаметно.

И это, судя по всему, было правильным ответом.

**8\. Партия**  
Стоило Бельфегору провозгласить ей шах и мат, он блаженно откинулся в кресле и поднёс бокал вина к губам; на этот раз белого полусухого, предварительно охлаждённого в холодильнике. Погода стояла ясная, и хотя первый сентябрьский холодок уже стал ощущаться ночью, на солнышке припекало.

У Бельфегора были чёткие представления о том, как пить вино. Красное, например, для него являлось внесезонным, и двумя бокалами с тарелкой сыром и крекерами он вполне мог пообедать или поужинать. Скалл с ним эти предпочтения разделяла: когда на языке тает хороший бри или дор блю, вообще сложно не откупорить нужную бутылку, если она всё ещё закрыта.

Летом в жару Бельфегор отвергал (в его понимании) плебейские мохито и сангрии, предпочитая им холодное сухое-полусухое белое, категорически не мускатное. Его он потягивал в любое время дня (кроме утра, разумеется) с солёными орешками и свежими фруктами. По его словам, это тоже могло заменить трапезу, когда от жары в горло кусок не лез. При этом разум не так ослабевал, как от коктейля. Скалл летом охотнее пила холодное имбирное или лимонное пиво, но, с другой стороны, её ведь никто и не учил когда что следует пить в южных странах Европы.

Именно поэтому, комфортно расположившись в беседке, они играли в шахматы, перекусывая по правилам Бельфегора. Два бокала, тарелка с манго, дыней, клубникой и голубикой, и две вазочки с солёными орехами.  
Когда заедаешь своё поражение чем-нибудь вкусненьким, вроде не так обидно, — думала Скалл, после второго проигрыша.

— Не люблю шахматы, — наконец произнёс Бельфегор блаженным сонным тоном сытого человека.

Скалл даже возмутилась:  
— Но ты ведь меня обыграл!

— Дело принципа, — пожал плечами Ураган. — У нас с капитаном это игра в крови. От некоторых традиций не тянет отказываться.

— Почему же тогда не нравится?

Бельфегор вздохнул и потёр глаза под чёлкой.  
Скалл успела отпить и даже немного поесть прежде, чем он заговорил снова.

— Король, — голос вырвал её из собственных раздумий, — самая слабая фигура как на доске, так и в управлении государством. — Пауза. — Когда я зарезал моего брата, мне это было неведомо. А зря, — он усмехнулся, — это объясняло его заносчивость и недальновидность. На протяжении веков руку монарха направляли его самые могущественные вассалы, фавориты и фаворитки и, позднее, министры. Мир монархов — мир лжи и коварства. Единственная свобода короля — самостоятельно выбрать себе кукловода. Например… Полюбуйся, как Савада Цунаёши пляшет под дудку своего учителя.

Он смочил горло вином.

— И полюбуйся на то, что стало с начальником нашим Занзасом.

Скалл похолодела.

— Ты не бойся, — беспечно продолжил Бельфегор. — Уж тебе-то опасаться нечего.

— Почему? — тихо спросила она, не сводя с него взгляда.

Принц рассмеялся.  
— Разве не видно? Ты уже наша. Часть корабля, часть команды.

**9\. Розы на кладбище**  
Могильный камень Занзаса выглядел так изящно, как его невольному хозяину ни разу в жизни не доводилось. Он бы его возненавидел. И гладкую поверхность мрамора, и позолоту букв, и эпитафию, и фамилию «ди Вонгола». Он бы обтесал края камня, лишь бы тот не выглядел так плавно и идеально. Он счёл бы за оскорбление оставленные розы и гвоздику. Кто вообще любил его настолько, чтобы принести ему розы? Любовница? Возможно.  
Может, Занзас любил её так сильно, что в каждом прикосновении к Скалл выражал презрение и ненависть к своей невесте.  
Может, он противился предстоящему браку как мог, ведь всё решили за него. Может, он хотел стать таким монстром для Скалл, чтобы она убежала сама, чтобы вся Вонгола, нет, весь мир итальянской мафии, боялся кидать ему под ноги невест.

Скалл видела в нём моменты нежности, как и секунды сомнения. Они были. Сначала она не хотела этого видеть, потому что только страх и тихая ярость под кожей помогали ей вставать с постели. Затем он умер, стоило ей придумать робкие планы по укрощению дикого зверя. Но Занзас мешкался, когда уходил от её дрожащего осквернённого тела. В его глазах мелькала тень сомнения перед тем, как занести руку. Заложник травм своего детства, король-раб. Он осознал (не мог не осознать), что быть безродной шавкой во многом лучше, чем королевской болонкой, но запоздало, слишком поздно. И его бунт, бессмысленный и беспощадный, был расценен как то же звериное бешенство.  
И его усыпили, как самую настоящую собаку.

О чем они говорили со Скуало, когда Супербиа загораживал её собой и кричал так, что дрожали стекла, а потом понижал голос до шёпота, чтобы ни одна стена не услышала?  
Почему её, Скалл, стоило защищать? И перед кем, на самом деле? Перед Занзасом или его неуправляемой маской, волатильным альтер-эго?

_Уж тебе-то опасаться нечего._

Почему?  
Потому что она приняла их, и её приняли; потому что и Скуало, и Бельфегор, и Леви, и даже Луссурия сидели в её жилах прочно и живо — так, как она не ощущала Аркобалено; а Пламя Вайпер стало родным и незаменимым.  
Гармония — те же человеческие отношения, со всеми их плюсами и недостатками. Мафия отрицает любовь и дружбу, ссылаясь на узы Семьи, но ведь это и не Семья без чувств, а всего лишь организация с надуманной системой ценностей. Небо не может быть всеобъемлющим и всепрощающим — это уже не человек, а святой. И вести за собой способен какой угодно Атрибут, от Урагана до Солнца.

Скуало скрупулёзно подобрал Хранителей, пока Занзас, которого он посадил на трон, мёрз во льду. Небо освободили и спасли, а оно не подошло. Не прижилось. Самая стереотипно ключевая фигура оказалась лишней. И Вария терпела, ведь Занзас из гордости, судя по всему, не старался прижиться. Терпела и ждала. И почему-то, когда на сцене появилась Скалл, фарс рухнул.

— Почему? — спросила она могилу Занзаса.

Ради чего мужчины способны идти на подвиги и предательство, менять мир, совершать невозможное?  
Ради чего Скуало Супербиа, тулузский князь по крови, хозяин замка Лере, пошёл против главного принципа феодализма?

_А Занзаса? Занзаса ты любила?_

Почему Ланселот рискнул ради Гвиневры?

**10\. Улыбка Ален Делона**  
Когда у неё завибрировал телефон, показывая давно знакомый незнакомый номер, Скалл сначала не хотела брать трубку. Дело было утром, ближе к полудню. Она, сидя на светлой кухне Варии, намазывала малиновый джем на промасленный тост, пока машинка перемалывала кофе.  
Телефон, отзвонив, погас.  
Скалл вспенила себе молоко, пока другая машинка сварила ей «эликсир доброго утра».  
Телефон зазвонил ещё раз, требовательно и с нажимом.  
Прожевав кусок тоста, она всё же ответила на звонок, потому что уж кто-кто, а он мог бы заехать и с личным визитом. Мадонна упаси игнорировать его персону. Дважды — афронт, требующий соответствующих репараций/контрибуций/душещипательных извинений. Трижды — можно начать копать себе могилу.

— Здравствуй, Реборн, — умудрилась ровным голосом, безо всяких вздохов, поздороваться Облако. Иметь дело со своей несостоявшейся любовью не хотелось, это было напоминанием дурного вкуса их первой молодости.

— Чао.

— Как поживаешь?

Он проигнорировал переход к любезностям и начал с дела.  
— Когда ты собираешься уехать от Варии?

Скалл медленно моргнула.  
— Что, прости?

— Прощаю, — его привычная ухмылка слышалась даже по телефону. — Ну так когда?

Скалл задумчиво хмыкнула и ничего не ответила. Реборн принял это за «затрудняюсь сказать» и продолжил:  
— Если ты переживаешь по поводу Каркассы…

_Конечно, переживаю, кретин! Я их создала своими собственными руками!_

— … то есть неплохой вариант для тебя.

Скалл отпила кофе.  
— Интересно.

— Сделка будет зависеть от твоего приданного, конечно.

— Большие деньги по проводам не летают, — она побарабанила пальцами по столу. — Кому ты хочешь меня сосватать? Каваллоне? Лонгчемпу?

— Саваде Цунаёши.

Она вспомнила очевидную женственность Десятого Босса, его робкие манеры, итальянский с ошибками и хрупкое тело. Как он смотрел на Занзаса округленным взглядом, часто и мелко сглатывая, как ходил за Реборном по пятам, словно гадкий утёнок за лебедем, мечтая, завидуя, надеясь, съедая себя изнутри быстрее всяких пилюль. Миниатюрный наследник «из грязи в князи», который в любом мире не дожил бы до тридцати.

Агрессивного Занзаса она выбрала, потому что он дал бы ей детей — и Вария и Каркасса нуждались в легитимных наследниках. Но маленький миленький очевидно гомосексуальный Цунаёши не был на это способен.

— Ты глубоко оскорбляешь меня, Реборн, — холодно ответила Скалл. — Если тебе так нужна власть, сам её и трахай. — И бросила трубку.

Величайший наёмный убийца не привык слышать отказов и критики в свою сторону, особенно от неё. Скалл довольно улыбнулась в свой кофе. Френдзона? Да. И новые перспективы их довольно милого общения.

**11\. Вдовьи шипы**  
Пуля прошла насквозь, замарав новое платье, подаренное Луссурией: _«нечто лёгкое и межсезонное, подчеркнём твою хрупкость, голубушка. В слабости кроется сила»._  
Скалл осела на траву, схватившись за дыру в своём животе.  
Боль, горячая и жгучая. Знакомая, резкая.  
Стреляли из сада. Кто? Кто посмел?  
Для чего? Убить потенциального ребёнка в материнской утробе? Скалл пила контрацептивы, зародыша не было. Вария это знала, остальные — нет.

Второй выстрел — и падение. Пелена перед глазами.  
Колокол в часовне бьет без четверти чего-то.  
Дыхание, пульс, что с сердцем?  
Господи, как она ненавидела пули в голову.  
Трава под затылком мягкая-мягкая. От её крови? Или просто?

Взбесившееся под кожей Пламя вытолкнуло вторую пулю.  
Скалл полежала ещё немного. Чтобы нападавший решил, что наверняка.  
Женский крик.  
Вайпер?  
Нет.  
Выстрел. Глухое падение тела.  
В кустах мелькнула фигура. Должно быть, Мефистофель. Да, и правда он. Мужчина глубоко в годах с хромотой на левую ногу и окровавленной лопатой. Кровь свежая.  
Значит, в Скалл стреляла женщина.

Аркобалено осторожно приподнялась на локтях. Перед глазами плыло, тошнило. Окровавленная дыра на светлом платье, а под ней — новый шрам. Но и следа потом не останется как обычно.

Чей-то крик.  
Чей-то бег по мрамору-гравию-траве.  
Чьи-то руки прижимают к себе бережно, как плюшевую игрушку.  
Знакомый аромат мужских духов. Приветствие зелёного яблока, что-то лесное-свежее-хвойное и лавандовый шлейф.

Можно было много что сказать. Например, «вы спасены». Конец расследования. Красные женские розы на могиле Занзаса, чья-то таинственная любовь, согревающая его одинокие кости. Отчаянная вендетта любовницы. История, где женщина убивает из ревности возлюбленного, пытается убить его несостоявшуюся вдову, а затем погибает сама, пустив себе пулю в голову. Звучит благородно, как возрожденческая трагедия о любви. Намного благороднее, чем правда.  
Или можно сказать, что она убила его из сочувствия.

Заложник своей престижной ситуации. Горделивый Марсов сын, с перьями и хвостом енота на языческий манер, с войной в своих жилах. И жизнь — в мирное время, когда давно отзвучали пушки, когда королями и королевами играют лёгкие ладони шахматистов. Его взяли с улицы, и он так и не прижился. Не адаптировался. Не изменился.

Давным-давно Скалл тоже играла по собственным правилам и даже сорвала куш. Но она знала: чтобы сохранить свою личность, не потерявшись в этой жестокой игре навылет, надо знать каждый её закон, каждую традицию, чтобы позволять себе вольности. И даже ей пришлось пойти под венец по расчёту, хотя уж как самой себе клялась, уж как божилась. Занзас не мог не знать всех правил, но он шёл напролом, отчаянно и упрямо, злясь на всё и на всех за то, что мир отказывался жить по его правилам.  
За то, что Вария не жила по его правилам.

_«Не парься. Никто тебя не винит».  
«Уж тебе-то опасаться нечего … Часть корабля, часть команды».  
«Сколько для тебя стоит человеческая жизнь?»  
Скорбная фигура Леви перед Девой Марией в окружении свеч. Тоска по женщине, научившей его писать, но не тоска по начальнику, что некогда был его идеалом.  
Драматичный Луссурия, не проронивший ни слезинки на похоронах, хотя звучал его любимый реквием._

Их всех учили, что когда Небо умирает, разорвав Гармонию, его Хранители сходят с ума, торопят свою смерть или выцветают душой, как фотографии. Офицеры Варии стояли вокруг гроба истуканами Острова Пасхи.  
Они все только легче вздохнули.

Именно поэтому Скалл ничего не сказала Скуало, взявшему её на руки, ни о той женщине, ни о своём секретном знании. Его свежий запах путался в голове. А до этого там сидела пуля. Скалл всегда действовала невпопад и очень решительно после очередной недосмерти. Супербиа уносил свою ношу в особняк. По его рубашке плясала россыпь солнечных лучей из-под густых крон деревьев. Обстановка окружала их, как обычно, сказочная: над травой порхали бабочки, в воздухе раздавалось журчание фонтанов, пели птицы. Ещё свалилась гора с плеч по поводу расследования. И Скалл решилась.  
Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанское. Мементо мори, карпе дием, поехали.

— Скуало, — тихо позвала она.

— Чего?

— Слушай… — нервы придали её тону скорости. — Я, может, конечно, и дура последняя, но мне показалось… В общем, я намекаю!

Скуало фыркнул от еле сдерживаемого смешка. Ей даже не надо было смотреть на его лицо, чтобы увидеть ироничную улыбку.  
— Очень интересно, ни хрена не понял.

— Я тебе намекаю! — потому что сейчас или никогда, иначе он со своей сквернословной рыцарственностью будет ждать вечность и один день, пока Скалл научится искусству кокетничать. У неё не получалось хоть ты тресни платоническое общение с многозначительными намёками.

— На что?

— На то, — она на набрала в лёгкие воздуха, — на то, что если ты меня сейчас не поцелуешь, то я тебя поцелую! — Пока романтический момент не упущен, надо действовать. Как сказал Джек Воробей: «если ты ждал подходящего момента, то это был он. Иди догоняй». Ну сколько можно-то?

Скуало от неожиданности её чуть не уронил. А потом всё-таки уронил. И сам упал. Нет, не на кровать. Они разлеглись на лестнице, хохоча как два идиота, потому что Скалл сдерживает свои угрозы, а он, видимо, очень долго ждал того поцелуя.

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: https://vk.com/fromcloudswithlove?w=wall-112401322_485  
> Примерно раз в полгода мне приходит мысль в голову: "а давай напишем что-то эдакое, что просто а-а-а-а". Если получилось как хотела, буду рада и благодарна услышать ваши впечатления :)  
> Эта работа писалась очень долго. Фактически год с перерывом на полгода, ха-ха. Ну не умею я писать детективы. И Занзаса вообще-то очень уважаю. Но мне совершенно не нравится, как описывают его и Скуало большинство авторов, а значит, надо было выйти за рамки разумного, (прям как я люблю). 
> 
> Карточный король — выражение, бывшее модным в 17-м веке. Людовик ХIII по некоторым свидетельствам часто кричал: «не делайте из меня карточного короля!» (…) Через эту метафору Дюма обозначает его место. Он — карточный король.  
> (Лекции Арзамас. Как читать старые книги по-новому. Александр Дюма. «Три мушкетёра»).
> 
> Если моя работа вас вдохновит, просто укажите где-нибудь в своём труде что-то вроде "Вдохновение — ссылка на фанфик". Это будет честно :)


End file.
